fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradox Firewing
Summary The OC (Original Character) created by Dragon Tran. Paradox Firewing belongs in the Apocalypse universe and is the main protagonist of the created series. He is a zombie killer, but also fights against the main opponent, the Corrupted, who are humans that were cursed by voodoo magic who are controlled and turned into powered organisms. Background Before the curse, Paradox lived the normal life of a teenager. Living with a happy family of three, Paradox's parents were what one would consider the perfect guardians. After the curse, those same loving parents were what turned Paradox into the hunter he is now, in fear that others will experience the same in the near future. Personality Paradox is a kind soul, usually out on the field of battle saving lives and attempting rescues. He is energetic, eccentric, loyal and extremely honest, however, he can sometimes be very vulgar for the amount of profanity, sarcasm and remarks he makes towards people. Though, those that venture with him soon learn that he isn't what he displays on the outside, rather than being the vulgar, barbaric hunter that everybody assumes he is to be, Paradox is a natural born leader and mentor. Power and Stats Tier : 7-B | 5-A Name : '''Paradox Firewing '''Origin : '''Savior From Damnation '''Gender : '''Male '''Age : '''16 | 25 '''Classification : '''Human-Guardian '''Attack Potency : City Level (The lightning he formed around the copy of New York city destroyed the entire city itself.) | Large Planet Level (In his Vergeltung 'form.) '''Range : '''Extended length with his sword. Can travel through multiple cities by firing lightning bolts, potentially can reach across states with his lightning bolts. '''Speed : Sub-Relativistic+ '(Can casually dodge and deflect Aegus' tendrils.) | 'Speed of Light '(When in '''Vergeltung '''form and fighting Aegus' absorbed form of the guardians.) '''Durability : City Level | Multi/Large Planet Level (Tanked Aegus' Todesstrahl '''and survived it.) '''Stamina : '''Beyond normal superhuman, immensely high. Can survive weeks with just bread and can fight under large amounts of gravity. Can sprint across towns effortlessly. Fought Aegus. '''Lifting Strength : '''At least '''Superhuman | Class Z '''(When linking into his '''Vergeltung, his guardian spirit told him that his blades were the same weight of small planets.) Striking Strength : Class KJ | Class XJ '''(Left a large crack in Saturn when he accidentally punched into it.) '''Standard Equipment : '''Hofuku, his elemental blade that can communicate with him via telepathy. Medical satchel. Two survival knives. '''Intelligence : '''Advanced intelligence. (Was able to outsmart Corrupted Bai Hu. Labeled as 'Survivor's Instinct'.) '''Weakness : None notable. Powers and Abilities - Super Strength and Speed - Sixth Sense - Seasoned hand to hand combatant - Experienced swordsman - Enhanced clairvoyance Notable Attacks/Techniques Hofuku Elemental Switch : 'Hofuku is capable of allowing the user to switch its blade attribute to a different element. Paradox usually changes the element he wishes to use by rotating the guard of his sword. The sword is shaped like a Masamune, allowing him to easily rotate the guard of the sword with ease due to his experience with the blade before the events of the apocalypse. Even if Paradox loses his blade in battle, it will be able to switch itself to any elemental on its own and assist Paradox depending on where the blade is facing. The elements that Paradox can control are: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Spirit. He can also control sub-elements such as: Lightning, Ice, Light and Shadow. '''Kakkinoaru Sora : '''These twin blades of vibrant light are found when Paradox awakens '''Vergeltung. '''They are extremely powerful and increase his fighting and cutting ability immensely. '''Inazuma no Kami : '''This technique is used mostly by Paradox to take out crowds of undead and is the Lightning attribute. Using this technique, Paradox fires out a bolt of lightning capable of traveling across entire cities and incinerate whatever it touches. With enough concentration, he can control where the lightning bolt will go, whatever is hit directly by the lightning bolt will explode. '''Wareme : '''This technique is used by Paradox to take out larger foes and is based on the Earth attribute. When using Wareme, Paradox stabs his sword into the ground and does an upward slice. Depending on how strong of a force he tells his blade to use determines the destructive force. The strongest form of this attack so far is when Paradox created a large fissure that split China in half and reached over to Japan, note that his position was in Tibet. '''Shakunetsu no Taiyo : '''A technique that focuses on Fire. When using this ability, Paradox's sword ignites on fire, allowing him to direct flames capable of melting metals. The strongest form of this attack is when he struck down his sword while using this ability and scorched an entire street full of cars and undead to nothing but ashes. '''Fuyu Ikari : '''This technique allows Paradox to control Ice and Water. Freezing his sword, he can split that ice to create ice shards or freeze entire streets and buildings with ice. The ice itself will not last long, staying only a few days before it will melt, but when it does, it will melt the object with it. The less ice Paradox places on a target, the colder it will be, potentially, he is capable of planting ice of temperatures that are of absolute zero on an opponent. He can also use this ability to manipulate Water. Either from a natural source or from the melted ice, Paradox can recreate that water into Ice if there is prior ice present or if the temperature is cold enough or he can use pressurized water to cut through objects and even flood large areas. '''Sessaku-fu : '''This technique allows Paradox to manipulate the Wind or conjure Wind. Wind will circle around his blade, allowing him to send a wave of cutting wind capable of cutting apart buildings depending on width of the slash. He can also use the wind to strike opponents from behind, at the cost of having his sword as the host of controlling said wind, this leaves him wide open for attack. '''Shinsei Furasshu : '''This technique allows Paradox to manipulate Holy attributes. He can cure the Corrupted, but cannot do so if they are under heavy Corruption and have been influenced by Corruption for more than three days. '''Kage Bureido : '''This technique allows Paradox to manipulate Darkness or Shadow. A looming dark aura will appear along his blade when this is activated, directly pointing at a shadow will allow this dark aura to travel and touch said shadow and control the opponent. This can be avoided if the opponent is fast enough to evade the aura. The aura can also extend forward like a blade, allowing for enhanced cutting, such as cutting apart mountains and slashing apart small islands. '''Seishin : '''This technique allows Paradox to manipulate Spirit. This could vary from willpower to the soul of a person. In order to do so, he needs to cut a person at least nine times before he can do so. The effect lasts only for several minutes He can communicate and see spirits with this attribute in effect. He can also use this technique to fight the poltergeists of the Abyss and is immune to their effects. Powers and Abilities '''Vergeltung : '''Known as "Retribution", Vergeltung allows Paradox to unlock a state of strong guardianship in which he gains a large amount of power shared by the guardians and spirits of heroes within the past. He is empowered by the will of these heroes, passing into him the essence of hope, benevolence, virtue, integrity and many more. Within this form, he dons on a type of skin that looks rather scaly and it is very resistant to damage, unable to break using conventional means. The eyes are filled with a sky blue light and his own body is modified to look the fight. Paradox's hair turns white and grows out into silky long strands. Within this form, he equips two blades of vibrant energy and they both illuminate with blinding light that it is enough to blind humans at first sight. The blades are told by Paradox's guardian that they weigh the weight of small planets. This form is proof that he is linked with his inner guardian. '''Enhanced Knowledge : '''After being blessed by the Guardians, Paradox can think, perceive and execute whatever he wishes from his nervous system to actually do that in seconds, ten times faster than a normal human. This allows him to use about 20% of his brain. This allows him to see with extreme clairvoyance, also enhancing his spiritual connection. He has tried to talk to the dead with this and to speak with an infected. '''Power Augmentation : '''After being blessed by the Guardians, Paradox's abilities and powers increased. Making him half Guardian and half human, a Demi-Guardian. It increases all of his human abilities twenty times higher. '''Enhanced Strength : '''Even without using his elemental control, one casual swing of his sword can split a car in half. A sprinting slash can allow him to slash through an entire building. He also receives enough strength to lift and throw large cars. Stopping military tanks and withstanding the force of a Undead Colossal's fist, which was the size of Hawaii and capable of crushing part of Japan. '''Enhanced Speed : '''Paradox is able to run at immense speed. Able to cross through multiple neighborhoods in less than a few minutes, it takes him less than one hour to run across multiple towns by simply sprinting. He is capable of running and catching up with a speeding train. Dodging and redirecting bullets shot at point blank and even slashing apart bullets from an MG42 at point blank. '''Enhanced Durability : '''Paradox is able to withstand against bullets, the best harm bullets have to his skin is giving him a slight bruise. Capable of ignoring large wounds, like large cuts or strikes they would amputate a limb from a normal human. Tanked a fall from the top of the Empire State building, survived and continued fighting. '''Enhanced Regeneration : '''Paradox's wounds heal five times as faster than normal human regeneration. Other '''Notable Victories ' N/A '''Notable Losses N/A Notable Draws N/A Key : Base | Transformed Credits to picture goes to the original creator. Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Chi Users Category:Spear User Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:LeonRaiden's Pages